Iron Man Armour
A series of mechanized combat suits created by A.L.I.E.N during his time in the Adventure Group. Though the suits were created for combat reasons, a secondary goal was to test the capabilities of the ARC reactor technology, originally created by Alien-king, as a refined power source. This was achieved by miniaturizing the reactor to fit in a standard chest unit. The arc reactor itself is used to power the suits systems and weapons. A recurring factor in almost all Iron Man amour is the use of repulsor technology. A repulsor is a form in which a high density muon beam can be projected, as a powerful blast of concussive energy called repulsor blasts.The main usage of repulsors is for defence, as the blast in which they're emitted can even vaporize enemies. They can also be used to stabilize flight. The suits are also able to fired an extremely powerful beam of pure ARC energy from its chest known as a Uni-beam, though this will typically drain the suit for a few minutes. Though built for use by an AI, Iron Man Armour's capable of being worn and utilized by humans or beings of a humanoid shape. A main purpose for this is to either protect the person within and send them to a safer area or to give said person a form of defence. Current Known Suits Iron Man Armour Mk.III The third model created after two scrapped prototypes, the Mk.III is to be considered the standard when compared to later models of the armour. The suit is made with a mixture of several alloys including nitinol, carbon-carbon composite and single-crystal titanium that makes the suit (and in turn the wearer) extraordinarily strong, and provides resistance to damage from even tank shells and rockets. The suit is also equipped with a variety of weapons such as the standard palm repulsors, a variety of missiles stored around the body and hand mounted laser emitters. Aided by an advanced targeting system and a Head-Up display monitoring capabilities and observational protocol, a Global Positioning System, target scanning, and displays for navigation, power level, and vital signs. The Mark III also has additional thrusters both on the back and the front, hidden under plating. This allows the Mark III to reach greater speeds, and frees the hand repulsors to be used more frequently and effectively during combat. During a missions aboard Danthrall's ship. the Mk.III suit was heavily damaged, with its remains being lost on an icy planet on which the ship crashed. Later the remains would be found and repaired by a junker known as Thomas Stark, who would turn it into the Iron Warrior Armour. War Machine Armour Orginally a scrapped prototype model of the Iron Man armour, the War Machine armour saw short use between the time of the Mk.III destruction and A.L.I.E.N's employment by the UNSC. The Armour itself is created with the same alloys as its future models though lacks the advanced weaponry and systems, only having a basic Head-Up display and targeting systems. Though where the armour shines is its range of conventional weaponry, sporting a A 7.62-mm minigun attached to the back of the suit on a swivel mount which typically fires over the right shoulder. The ammunition feed for this weapon is a belt feed from the rear torso. The armour's vambraces each mount an underslung submachineguns. Finally, equipped within the sides of the chest are a range of missiles and flares. Though the War Machine armour is in fact equipped with palm repulsors, they are simply for flight stabilization and are not weapon grade. The suit is stored inside a secure bunker underneath A.L.I.E.N's former residence and was not taken when A.L.I.E.N was moved to his facility on Phobos. Iron Man Armour Mk. XXXIX "Gemini" The Mk XXXIX Gemini Armour is the latest and last known Iron Man Armour created by A.L.I.E.N (though its name hints at 37 unknown prototypes). The Gemini Armour was created to be used in deep space having an integrated removable booster pack and zero-gravity maneuvering thrutsers. The Gemini armour only has the bare bones of defence systems, only being equipped with palm repuslors and the ability to fire a smaller, more precise Uni-Beam shoot that will not drain the suit of its power. Category:Weapon Category:Armor